


Otters sleep holding hands

by Goldspice95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldspice95/pseuds/Goldspice95
Summary: Hermione's just got engaged to her Hogwarts boyfriend, but something isn't right.I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!This fic is written for my beautiful fiancee.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1 - Hermione

In the romantically lit restaurant Hermione sat alone, making figures dance in the flame of a candle that stood on her table, not even needing to move her lips. The dancers were swaying, their deep blue bodies moving to the slight breeze from an open window, their bright orange flame hair moving with a rhythm of its own. Hermione was briefly transfixed, but then annoyed, Ron had been acting weird all evening but now he'd completely disappeared! Noticing the crumbs left on the tablecloth opposite her she conjured 3 small birds to the table, who immediately began cleaning up the mess with their small sharp beaks.  
Hermione saw Ron flinch as he reappeared at the table and she quickly disbanded her birds, he hadn't been a fan of them since he was on the receiving end of their beaks in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Sitting down he looked at her smiling and she smiled back.  
“Are you alright this evening dear, you've been acting all twitchy.”  
Ron grinned goofily “I'm just nervous I guess”.  
“What have you got to be nervous about? Has there been further investigation at the ministry with the rumple…”  
“No.” Ron cut Hermione off quickly, his cheeks flaming as red as his hair. Hermione's eyes followed him as he stood, and then knelt on the floor of the restaurant.  
“I, ahem, I wanted to ask you something.”  
Hermione's bemused smile turned into an o of understanding. Ron had pulled out a ring and was asking her to marry him. She slid off her chair to join him on the floor, flinging her arms around his neck she grinned back at him, feeling so much love and affection for her best friend. She said “Yes.”

The first thing Hermione could think to do was tell Ginny and ask her to be maid of honour, they had become even closer after the battle when Hermione had returned to school without her two best friends. They even stayed close when Ginny and Harry broke up, although both were too stubborn to tell Hermione what had happened. Hermione had joined Ginny's year to finish her education, and they had been put in a dorm room together, leading to many nights of comforting one another when they woke from nightmares, Crookshanks often nestled between their sleeping bodies. While the battle had still felt very fresh and raw that year, Hermione and Ginny were able to heal from some of the pain together, and with help from therapy provided by the school.  
The one condition of Ginny and Hermione's friendship was that Hermione was not allowed to talk about romantic stuff that happened with Ron, not that there was a lot to tell recently. After their initial kiss during the battle it was like they had been intoxicated with one another, constantly blending their bodies together to forget for a short while the horrors they had seen, and the grief they both felt. They had been passionate and inseparable, Hermione almost didn't finish her final year when Ron decided not to, but Molly Weasley insisted she must. Being apart initially only made their passion stronger, but after 3 months back at Hogwarts, with therapy every week, Hermione felt different going back to the burrow for Christmas. Her pain was different to Ron's now, and that created a small chasm between them, but he was her best friend and she loved him so much, and even though their physical flame had dwindled, even after she graduated from Hogwarts (top of her class of course) two years ago, she could not imagine being without him. Plus she adored the Weasleys, and considered them all dear family.  
When Ron and Hermione got back to their cottage in Surrey Hermione immediately sent her owl to Ginny, letting her know the good news and asking her to come over the next night. Crookshanks wound round her legs as she face timed her own parents, who were a bit confused as to how to hold the phone, but were very pleased once the message got through; passing along their own heartfelt congratulations. Ron sent a letter to his mum, and promptly received a howler back, Molly's voice screaming it's way through their house about how happy and excited she was. Once the echoes of Molly's voice had died away Hermione and Ron were left sitting on the sofa, when Ron started talking about Fred, Hermione sat cautiously and listened, Ron rarely spoke about the war or the loss of his brother, but she felt very close to Ron that night. They continued talking well into the early hours and fell asleep spooning in their bed, Crookshanks curled up at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Panic attack

Ginny had just got in from another blind date when Pig started tapping on the window. She let him in and fussed him a while, detaching the letter from his leg, before setting him on a perch and the letter on the coffee table. She could see Hermione's immaculate script on the outside of the scroll so was excited to open it, but enjoyed savouring the moments of not knowing what the letter could contain. Plus her heels were killing her. Since becoming the newest member of the Holyhead Harpies (a dream come true) she had found herself on more and more of these blind dates, guys were keen to go out with a quidditch player and her body had become leaner with all the practices, her jawline was practically chiseled and she had the style to show it off. Tonight she had met a sweet man who had been bewitched by her green satin dress, her flying anecdotes and her sharp wit. Ginny could not say she was similarly impressed, but he was a nice enough guy to spend an evening with. The prophet may run another story soon on all the men she dated and tossed aside, speculating on the fact that once you had dated (and dumped) the chosen one, who was going to satisfy you? Or worse, speculating that her and Harry were still secretly together. Or even worse... speculating through thinly veiled barbs that if you have the audacity to leave the chosen one, you don't deserve love. That one hurt most, it felt true. Not because he was the chosen one of course, but because he was Harry, her best friend, and she had caused him pain at a time when he was already hurting so much, and she hadn't been able to tell him why. They were back to being good friends now, but she still missed him a lot.   
Comfy and cosy in her PJs and fluffy socks Ginny lit the fire in her flat in London, the smoke magically disappearing into a chimney that did not extend into the cold night sky, a nice piece of magic her Mother had performed when she moved her in. Settling on the sofa Ginny picked up the scroll, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she carefully fingered the wax seal open. But as she read the first paragraph her smile slipped, her heart pounded and her stomach became as heavy as a bludger. Placing the roll of parchment back on the coffee table she tried to breathe but couldn't, the air was too thick, her throat was too tight and she was fighting with nothing all around her. She hadn't had a panic attack in over a year but could still recognise it, through the brain fog she tried to ground herself:  
1 mum  
2 dad  
3 Charlie  
4 bill  
5 Fleur  
6 percy  
She always faltered here but continued anyway  
7 Fred  
8 George   
9 Ron  
10 Hermione  
11 Harry  
12 Neville  
13 Luna  
And she started back at 1 again, reciting the names of the people who loved her and who she loved, slowing her breathing down till her vision cleared and her surroundings became sharp again. Then she let herself cry, her tears were primal, racking her body and burning her throat. But she was also able to admit something, something she hadn't been able to bring herself to even think, the reason she was so upset was because she loved Hermione. She was in love with Hermione. Of all the reasons she had given Harry when they had broken up, this was the one she could not. Of all the men and women she had dated in the last year, none of them could match up to the dazzling beauty that was Hermione Granger. A sob caught in her throat as she thought, Hermione Granger, my brother's fiancée. How fucked up was that. She wasn't ashamed of being attracted to and loving a woman, she was ashamed of loving a woman who loved her brother, and now they were bloody engaged. What a shit show. After an undetermined length of time crying Ginny was exhausted, so she curled up where she was on the sofa and fell asleep, vowing to sort her life out first thing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione

When she awoke Hermione felt content and like her life was where it was meant to be. She got up and went to check for a reply from Ginny, but finding none presumed the witch had gotten back from her date too late last night to reply, or had maybe not gone home at all. She got a weird twinge at that thought, but pushed it down, telling herself she was just disappointed she hadn't heard from her best friend. Hermione did a few complicated wand movements to get breakfast going and then turned her attention to boiling the kettle, which she found soothing so always did by hand. She called Crookshanks and fed him his breakfast, scratching the back of his neck as he chomped away. Her and Ron enjoyed breakfast in bed, chatting about the night before and making plans. Ron wanted a big wedding it seemed, no expense spared, but Hermione found herself shying away from these plans, after all she'd never been one for the spotlight. As usual it looked like they weren't going to agree on anything so they put the topic to the side for a while and started chatting about who they'd like to be there. Hermione couldn't stand staying in bed long however, so got up to do some minstary work, she'd only been employed for a year but was genuinely enjoying her work with Aribetta Pot in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and she enjoyed working on cases, even at the weekend. Plus she hadn't worked late last night due to the dinner with Ron which was very unusual for her. Ron also got up and sat on their midnight blue sofa, turning on the TV, “have you heard back from gin yet?” He asked over his shoulder. “Not yet”, replied Hermione in a falsely cheery voice. “I hope she's alright, she was on a date with Reddy Mayned last night.” Ron almost fell off the sofa, “she what! I thought she was dating Ludderick jaw!”  
“Oh no,'' laughed Hermione, “that was two weeks ago, but she said he never had anything interesting to say.”   
There was a pause before Ron continued, “I still don't know why her and Harry broke up, they were perfect for each other, I mean…”   
But Hermione cut him off. “No Ron, I'm sorry but you just don't know what you're talking about there, they weren't happy together, they were just feeding into each other's grief and she had to be really brave to leave him. It wasn't easy for her, you know.”   
Ron just rolled his eyes, he really hadn't gained much emotional nuance since their time at school. A few hours later there was a tap at the window and Hermione rushed there and with relief let Pigwidgeon in, with a reply from Ginny. Hermione had been hoping to go round to Ginny's this evening and ask her to be maid of honour, maybe start looking at dresses, Ginny had a fantastic eye for fashion, it was her that had helped her pick out her (now iconic thanks to an article in The Tattler) Yule ball dress all those years ago. In fact everything about Ginny always seemed so chic and cool, her two bedroom flat with its art deco furniture and her form fitting clothes that made her look stunning, but also someone not to mess with. So she was disappointed that along with her congratulations Ginny wrote that she already had plans this evening that she really couldn't miss with the team but she would be more than happy to do tomorrow afternoon. Hermione swallowed that disappointment and sent an enthusiastic reply confirming tomorrow at Ginny's place.   
“What time are you going over to Gin’s place then Herm?” Ron called from the sofa.   
“Oh she's busy this evening so I'm going tomorrow afternoon”, Hermione replied, trying to sound nonchalant. She could feel the concern clouding Ron's face, he knew she didn't have many female friends and this was important to her, but then he broke into a smile. “Fantastic, you can come to the pub with me and Harry then, he'll be so glad you're coming.”   
Hermione protested feebly, but really it would be nice to see Harry outside of work for once, he was always so busy at the ministry or dating (Ron never gave him a hard time) that they barely had any time for the three of them anymore. It would be good to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ginny

Waking up on her sofa with snot dried to her face was not how Ginny usually liked to spend her Saturday mornings, so she decided to get her shit together. First she decided to have a long hot shower and wash off the night before. After magically drying off she got in her workout clothes. She cast one of her favourite spells to prevent sweating (why wasn't this the first spell they taught 11 year old boys when they get to hogwarts, she often thought) and went for a run, she found it easiest to think while running and as each foot pounded the pavement she came up with a plan to pull her life together. Firstly, she needed to talk to someone about how she'd been feeling, her closest Harpies friend was Jara, and she should invite her round tonight and have an honest chat, they were close on the team and Ginny knew she could trust her. Secondly, Reddy had been a nice guy and she should give him a second chance, plus he was a good quidditch player and she now needed a date for this fucking wedding. Thirdly, she should try to spend less time with Hermione, to allow herself to finally get over her. Back from her run she penned three messages, one to Jara asking her to come over tonight and one to Reddy asking him out again for the following evening. Both of those she wrote quickly and sent via the flu network. She received her reply from Jara first letting her know she'd arrive at 8, and then a letter from Reddy eagerly accepting the offer, a bit too keen really, but at least she had a date for Sunday evening. Finally she sat down to write her third letter, congratulating Hermione and Ron on their engagement and inviting Hermione round the following day. It was easier to fake than she had imagined but she was glad she had given herself another day before she had to see Hermione. When Hermione's reply finally arrived she allowed herself to relax, she had a few hours before Jara would arrive so she took her broom out and practiced some manoeuvres. When 8pm arrived Ginny was dressed in some nice jeans, a strappy top and had her flaming orange hair in a bun, Jara was a few minutes late but looking really good. As she stepped out of Ginny's fireplace she brushed some dust off her designer trackies and waggled a bottle of wine in the air, Ginny knew she'd called the right girl. The women talked about work over their first glass of wine, Ginny's date over the second and gossiped about their teammates over the third. When Ginny got up to open a second bottle Jara followed her to the kitchen, “so Ginny, what's the real reason you invited me here tonight? You've been twitchy all evening.”   
Ginny chuckled and started pouring the wine, “wow I didn't know I was that obvious. It's difficult to say though.” Looking into her glass of wine Ginny began to tell the story of realising her feelings for her best friend and brother's girlfriend in their final year of Hogwarts. How they had been there for each other to grieve together and in doing so had built stronger bonds. Ginny spoke about meeting Hermione's parents for the first time, and how she had to comfort Hermione when they got a bit confused about who she was, because the Confundus Charm she'd had to use on them was so powerful. She confessed to falling out of love with Harry much earlier than their split but feeling like they couldn't break up, because she did love him, just not as a boyfriend anymore. And she spoke about how when she got onto the Holyhead Harpies all she wanted to do was tell Hermione,whenever anything good, bad or mundane happened all she wanted to do was tell Hermione. When she was done the second bottle of wine was finished and Ginny felt relieved, she never thought she could have spoken about this out loud, but now she had, the world seemed a bit less heavy. Jara pulled her into a hug and let out a big sigh, “wow babe, you've been holding that in for a while haven't you. I'm so sorry you're I'm this position girl, I don't even know what to say, I mean I didn't even know you were gay! You don't need to hide that part of yourself girl.”  
Ginny smiled despite herself, “I'm not into girls exclusively, I've always known I like guys and girls, and anyone in between to be honest. But for the last 3 years I've only been interested in one person, and she's engaged to my brother.” Ginny felt her previous lightness dissipating and a familiar heavy feeling resting on her shoulders. Jara pushed a stray hair behind her ear and said sternly, “babe i think you've done enough wallowing, we are going out tonight and I know just the place. We're already drunk and two of the most eligible bachelorettes the Harpies have ever seen.”   
Through Ginny's protests Jara pulled her off the sofa and into the bedroom, through her wine haze Ginny laughed as jara pulled out some of her clothes, including one of her mother's jumpers with a big green G on the front, and her old Hogwarts skirt which she had enchanted to be exactly fingertip length. But then Jara found a short silver number that is perfect for a night out, as Ginny changed Jara pulled out a little black dress from the wardrobe and slipped it on, as it went over her head Ginny can't help peeking at her teammates body. It is absolutely perfect, long tan legs leading to washboard abs and small perky breasts, so that Jara doesn't even need to wear a bra. With a flick of her wand Jara changes her dress to silver, “so that we're matching” she smiles, pushing Ginny out into the living room and to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Jara says “The Queen's Lounge”. Before Ginny can think she is pushed into the green flames and her and Jara are clinging to each other, shooting through the network and trying not to giggle as soot keeps getting in their mouths. Their entrance to the bar was less than graceful but they were admitted nevertheless. Ginny heads straight for the bar, and slams a few shots, then heads straight for the dance floor, pulling Jara along by the hand. They danced for hours, clasping hands to form an exclusive circle, and laughing at any boys that tried to join them. When they finally spilled out onto the street they got take-away from a muggle shop that Jara knew in the area. Ginny knew she was too drunk to apparate safely and there were no public floo networks at that time of night, so both women stumbled 30 minutes back to Ginny’s flat where she collapsed on the sofa in a fit of giggles. Ginny felt Jara settle next to her on the sofa and snuggle in, Jara’s hand stroking her arm with her fingertips, trailing her nails from wrist to elbow. The sensation makes Ginny involuntarily moan, rolling her head to the side to look at Jara, whose face is much closer to Ginny than she was expecting. Jara smiled softly before gently closing the gap between their lips. As their mouths move together Ginny's hands come up to Jara’s head, starting to caress her hair, her neck, her back. As Jara’s lips came down to Ginny's neck she let out a gasp and swung her leg over Jara’s lap, her silver dress hitching up around her thighs. Jara’s hands slide up her legs and round to her butt, gripping it and pulling Ginny in closer. As Ginny melted further into Jara’s kiss she let any other thoughts disappear.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hermione

The pub was crowded and plenty of witches and wizards were dropping by the table to say congratulations as Ron and Hermione waited for Harry to arrive, apparently Arthur Weasley had popped into the office today and managed to mention to half the ministry that the engagement was official. Hermione wished she had been allowed to announce the engagement in her own way, but the Weasleys could never keep a secret. Ron had also told her just before they left the house that Molly was planning on throwing them an engagement party in two weeks at the burrow, and had asked whether she wanted a gold and white theme, or silver and black. Hermione laughed at the question before realising he was serious, “I don’t know” she had exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, “I really don’t have a preference.” Ron had looked upset, as though he had thought this would make her excited, but since this afternoon her nerves about being engaged were starting to build, and she could feel her waspish manner towards Ron starting to rise. Pushing it down she forced a smile and let Ron know that she’d discuss it tomorrow with Ginny, she was better at this kind of thing. In the pub however there was still a tense atmosphere, and Hermione was glad when Harry walked through the door, pushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling towards them. Once he had joined their table and congratulated them both conversation started flowing much more smoothly, they joked about how work at the ministry was going for Harry and Hermione, and what new products were being sold at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and what they thought the favourite for the new school year for Hogwarts students would be.   
“I’m going for sticky frogs, those things cause major chaos if you stick them in the right place”, offered up Ron.   
“Nah” said Harry, “last time I visited there were ear worms that allowed you and your friends to talk completely silently for up to 3 hours, that’s what I’d be after if I was still at Hogwarts”. Hermione sighed at them both and rolled her eyes, “you two still have a complete lack of respect for the institution that practically raised us” she sniffed.   
“Yeah, when it wasn’t trying to kill us” Ron muttered out the side of his mouth, and they all laughed.   
“Anyway” she told the two boys, “clearly the best item in the store is the spying tendrillis, give it to any professor as a present, except maybe Professor Sprout, and you’ll be able to sneak the answers to all the tests right off their desk.” Ron and Harry stared at her in disbelief,   
“Hermione Granger,” Harry said in mock outrage, “that’s evil genius.”   
Hermione simply smiled at them.   
“Hermione Weasley soon”, Ron butted in, and Hermione felt her whole body go tense,   
“Well I’m not sure yet if I’ll change my name” she smiled back at him, but Ron only rolled his eyes.   
Harry and Ron continued chatting happily about the wedding and how crazy Molly would be getting about the planning already, Hermione tried to join in but her heart just wasn’t in it, she felt distracted and upset, but couldn’t quite pinpoint why. When Ron excused himself to use the loo Harry and Hermione were left alone at the table.   
“Hey,” Harry smiled at her, “you alright?”   
Hermionone smiled wearily back, she was glad to be alone with Harry for a bit, he got her in some ways that Ron just didn’t.   
“Yeah” she smiled wearily, “I just don’t feel excited…” once she made that omission it was like she couldn’t stop, like word vomit coming out. “When he asked me I felt so overwhelmed, this is the obvious next step for us and I couldn’t see a reason to say no, and then that night we talked about our feelings and I felt closer to him than I have in a long time, and it was great but felt more like a sleepover than an engagement. And then all today each time the wedding is brought up I feel more and more tense, the only thing I was looking forward to was talking about it with Ginny but she blew me off today, probably to see some boy!” Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth, “sorry,” she whispered “that was incredibly insensitive of me.”   
Harry looked concerned but he chuckled, “me and Gin are long over Hermione, we’re friends now, really. Hey, maybe these are normal things to be feeling, it is a big step. If I were you I’d wait till you’d talked things over with Ginny and then talk to Ron, let him know how you’re feeling.” Tears had now started to burn Hermione’s eyes but she was grateful for her friend’s advice, and she wiped them away before leaning around the table for a side hug with her best friend. Harry squeezed her back and let her know when Ron was coming back to the table with drinks.   
The next day Hermione woke up feeling excited to see Ginny, but forced herself to not be too distracted. She made breakfast as usual, fed Crookshanks, and then let the newspaper owl in and paid it. Sitting down to eat at the table with a bleary eyed Ron she let out a gasp when she saw the front page of the newspaper.   
Ron immediately went white and whispered, “who is it?” Hermione was scanning the front page and didn’t immediately register what Ron had said, but when she looked up she immediately abandoned her breakfast and the newspaper, going to crouch beside him, “noone sweetheart, sorry I overreacted.” His whole body had already started to shake and so she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead until he started to calm down; Hermione knew not to make too much fuss once he was feeling more right again, so she returned to her side of the table and gave him a reassuring smile.   
“It’s just that Ginny was out with a girl from the Harpies last night, not at a team meeting like she told me. They obviously had a good time because pictures of them stumbling around are all over the front of the daily prophet, she’s practically groping her.” Hermione felt an unpleasant jealousy settling in her stomach, why had Ginny blown her off to meet up with this woman who clearly wasn’t a very good influence! Maybe Hermione would have to rethink her maid of honour title! Ron grunted something about being glad it wasn’t another boy and Hermione scowled, though this quickly softened as she asked Ron if he was sure he was feeling alright. Nodding affirmative they both got up to get dressed, Hermione had picked her outfit the night before, a high neck green cashmere sweater that Ginny had gotten her for her birthday and some well fitted jeans. While getting dressed Ron grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck, but she laughed she was already dressed, and shook him off. For the rest of the morning Hermione tried not to dwell on being abandoned by Ginny and worked some more on her work report. By 1pm she had practically forgiven Ginny, afterall she was allowed to have other friends, Hermione didn’t have to be jealous. Telling herself that almost worked. Blowing Ron a kiss goodbye she called out Ginny’s flat name and stepped into the fireplace.   
As the whirl of green flames subsided she found herself slapped in the face with the stink of alcohol, but at least Ginny was sitting on the sofa smiling up at her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ginny

Waking up with Jara was fun, they both laughed at their bed heads and joked around about how hungover they were.   
“I didn’t know being with another woman could be like that”, Jara told Ginny wide eyed, “no wonder you go for girls!”   
“And I didn’t know that this was an option for our friendship!” Exclaimed Ginny giggling, “I definitely had fun last night.”  
“Me too, this is just casual though right, you’re not going to fall in love with me?” Jara teased.  
Ginny rolled off the bed, cackling. “ You’re alright there babe, I’m not sure I could keep up with you! I’m going to make some breakfast” Over her shoulder Ginny called “shit wait what time is it?” Jara called that it was 11 so Ginny made a quick breakfast, which her and Jara ate on the sofa they’d christened the night before. At 12 Ginny asked Jara if it was okay if she left so that she could get the flat ready for Hermione coming over,   
“No problem” said Jara, “but try not to let this engagement get under your skin, I’m here for you as a friend if you need me.”   
Once Jara was gone, Ginny tried some spells to get the place cleaned up, but unlike her mother had never quite managed them so she resorted to quickly throwing blankets around to cover mess (and wine stains) and throwing empty bottles and takeout boxes into the bins. She also wrote to Reddy cancelling their date later, she was way too hungover for that. With 20 minutes to go she realised she’s still wearing just pants and a Harpies t-shirt so she rushing to the bedroom she pulls on some casual clothes. Finally settling on the sofa she relaxes, and at exactly 1pm Hermione steps out of her fireplace looking like the most beautiful thing Ginny has ever seen… that is of course until she wrinkles her nose in disgust and turns judgemental eyes on her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hermione

“Well, certainly seems like you had fun last night with your team meeting.” Her tone sounds harsh.  
“Yeah well, a few of the team stayed for some drinks last night after the meeting, so we stayed here and drank.”  
Hermione feels herself baulk, why would Ginny be lying to her?   
“Oh,” says Hermione, “I just thought you’d gone out by the pictures on the front page of the Prophet.” Her tone is sneering, almost Malofy-esque, but she’s so hurt by the lie she can’t seem to hold it back.  
Ginny flushes, a delicate red that rises from her chest up to her ears, a Weasley family trait, although Merlin Hermione, don’t keep looking at her chest.  
“Ugh you’re just as bad as Ron,” she pouted, “I just wanted to have some fun, and my date was certainly fun.” And Ginny winked at her! Her date?!? Hermione could feel her jealousy from earlier rising again but it was meaner than before.  
“Some date, making you look like some common tart, swanning round town with men, women, doesn’t look like your particularly fussy does it!” Hermione wished she could stop saying these things, she knew already she wanted to take them back but they just kept coming. “All I wanted was to see you last night and celebrate being engaged with my BEST FRIEND but you were off with some other woman instead of me, it just feels really selfish you know.”  
Ginny was practically fuschia now, she stood up from the sofa and moved towards Hermione, who was still standing by the fireplace like an idiot.  
“How dare you judge me, I can go around town with whoever I want, unless you’re just another Harry Potter worshiper who believes I should never have let the chosen one go. And why would you want to be celebrating your engagement with me, shouldn’t you have been spending time with my BROTHER, the one you’re actually engaged to? If you’re only here to insult me for my date with Jara you might as well go, I’m seeing Reddy this evening anyway.”  
Hermione took a step forward but didn’t know what else to say, she realised that alcohol was not the only scent in the air and realised that Jara had stayed the night. Immediately tears sprung to Hermione’s eyes but she could not admit why, so she pushed forward with her previous point of argument.   
“I just wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour but if you don’t have time to see me between your booty calls I guess I will go.”  
“Good,” Ginny yelled at her, she’d come even closer now, “and I don’t want to be your fucking maid of honour.”  
“Good1” Hermione yelled lamely back. They were now standing so close that Hermione could feel the heat coming from Ginny’s body, her face was as fiery as her hair but as Hermione turned to leave she noticed Ginny’s eyes, they weren’t hard and angry as she had often seen them when Ginny was fighting with her brothers, they were soft and deep and wet. She had said hurtful things and been incredibly mean to her best friend, and she couldn’t explain why, but she was already deeply sorry. All of the anger swept out of her body, leaving only an emptiness she wanted to be filled by Ginny. Confused by her own thoughts, Hermione stumbled backwards towards the fireplace and reached her hand towards her bag to pull out some floo powder. And then she heard behind her, “wait.”   
Ginny’s voice called to her and stopped her movements from across the room, in that one word Hermione heard the longing, a promise that the emptiness was known to them both.   
Hermione felt a hand above her wrist pull her round, her right hand landing on Ginny’s shoulder, and she acted on instinct, reaching up to the taller woman and placing her lips on hers. The kiss was chaste, a brushing of soft lips, before ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist and pulled her in. The kiss sent sparks flying through Hermione’s limbs, her hands searched for something to hold on to and landed in Ginny’s flaming hair. Her heart was beating so hard it physically hurt, she thought it might break itself free of her chest. She had never felt this way.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ginny

HOLY FUCK SHIT YES FUCK SHIT. wowowowowow. Fireworks were exploding inside of Ginny, Hermione had kissed her! It was beautiful and glorious and fucking hot, the way Hermione’s hands had slid through her hair and her body had melted into Ginny’s… hot hot hot. But the kiss was over now and they were just smiling kind of goofily at one another, Ginny certainly didn’t want to be the one to break the moment, the best moment of her life so far. So she stayed, holding Hermione and grinning at her, looking into her eyes and remembering the exact moment, about a minute ago when they had changed from hurt and angry, to lustful and wanting. Hermione took the first step and broke away, Ginny immediately missed the feeling of her body on hers and had to hold herself back from stepping with her.   
“Well fuck”, said Hermione and Ginny’s eyebrows nearly met with her hairline because Hermione Jean Granger never swore.  
“You always say there’s no need for cussing”, Ginny said cheekily.  
“There’s definitely a need right now”, said Hermione. While nodding in agreement Ginny gestured at the sofa, offering for Hermione to sit, and headed into the kitchen, emerging with the prosecco she kept for emergencies. “Hair of the dog?” she proffers when Hermione gives her a raised eyebrow. There’s a silence as Ginny pops the cork and pours the drink, and then she decides it’s time to come clean.  
“Hermione, the real reason I broke up with Harry a year ago is because I’ve been in love with someone else for a long time,” as she speaks her voice falters and stomach bubbles, despite the kiss they just shared she knows that she could be about to lose her best friend in the world. “I fell in love with you, because you are unbelievably kind, incredibly loyal and beyond wise. While I was grieving for Fred, Tonks and the others I could not see any light in the world, it was as if after that battle the world was in black and grey. I couldn’t help feel it would have been better if I had died; I was not as brilliant as Fred, as funny as Tonks or as young as Colin Creevey, and yet they all needlessly lost their lives. Why couldn’t it have been me.”  
Ginny had not broken eye contact with Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears.  
“But you were constantly by my side, you helped me cope with the loss and see some good in the world, slowly the colour started to return, beginning with you. One morning I noticed how pretty and pink your lips were when you were talking about something that interested you, which is everything. And then another day your freckles were sparkling at me across the classroom. Another day I noticed how large your beautiful brown eyes were, how rich and deep, I could get lost in them. And then suddenly other things gained colour, as I flew my broom in quidditch practices, the sky was blue and the grass was green and I could always see you sitting on the side of the pitch waiting for me. And when the colour would drain at night, and I couldn’t breathe, you held me until I could see the colour of your eyes again. So yes I love you for helping me, but I also love you for being you. You’re the most clever person I know without rubbing it in anyone’s face, you have such compassion for everyone and even though you couldn’t care less about quidditch, we all do, so you sit at every one of our games. Hermione I…” lost for words Ginny finally looked down, seeing her wand on the table she smiled a little and picked it up, muttering expecto patronum and thinking of her kiss with Hermione. Out of the tip of her wand flew an otter, which swam gleefully around their heads, bathing them in a silver shimmering light.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hermione

Hermione could nott stop staring at Ginny, whose skin has turned a purley white under the glow of her patronus, a match to Hermione's own. She wanted to tell Ginny she loves her too, but for once words will not come for Hermione, she may as well have just been hit with a tongue tonne jinx. As Ginny's patronus flickers and dies away the room returns to a warmer glow from the lights around the room and Hermione stood up, tucking her hair behind her ears. She managed to stammer out, “I'm sorry, I need some time to think”, while heading to the fireplace. Grabbing floo powder from her purse she paused and turned back to Ginny, who looked defiant. “I'm sorry I got jealous earlier” she rushed out, before throwing the green powder into the fire and saying “Deane Cottage”.   
Stepping out the fire into her home was like a soothing balm to Hermione's battered senses. Taking a deep breath she went to the bathroom and ran a bath, Ron oversaw Wizard Wheezes on Sundays so she had a few hours before he was home. Settling into her bath she finally let herself think about the kiss and just how right it had felt, how much she cared for Ginny and the real reason she may have been jealous when Ginny had blown her off the night before. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier.   
After her bath Hermione curled on the bed and fussed over Crookshanks, his intelligent eyes stared at her, before giving her hair a lick; giving him a kiss on the head she headed to the kitchen and started dinner, waiting for Ron to get home.  
Sitting down at the table with him she saw he looked tired, it was hard for him running Wizard Wheezes with George, sometimes his brother was the same brilliant mind who had created most of the stock, at other times he barely moved. Hermione didn't want to hurt Ron, but the longer they stayed engaged the worse it would get.   
“Why did you ask me to marry you?” She asked.  
Ron blinked in surprise and then shrugged, “We've been together 3 years now, and best friends long before that, just seemed the right time.”  
“But are you in love with me?”  
“Of course I love you Hermione, you're my best friend.”  
“No Ron, are you in love with me? Because I'm not sure we've been in love for a long time.” Ron was silent so Hermione continued, “I don't think accepting your proposal was the right thing to do. We haven't been in love for a long time and I think we both deserve better, especially after everything we've been through. You're my best friend too and I don't want to lose you, but I think the longer we stay together the worse the break will be.” Tears had started falling from her eyes and she was staring at her plate, unable to look at Ron's slumped figure any longer. Hermione heard Ron get up from her chair and presumed he was leaving, but to her surprise he came around beside her and gave her a hug, and she turned to bury her face into his sweater.   
After a few minutes she pulled away and saw Ron smiling sadly at her, “You're right as always Herm, I love you so much, but as my best friend. I think we need some space, so... I'm going to pack a bag and go back to George's, it'll be good for him to have someone around anyway.”   
“Thank you Ron,” Hermione said, “oh and this is yours.” and she slipped the ring off her finger and handed it back to him.  
After a restless night with only Crookshanks for comfort Hermione arrived at work to find Ari eagerly waiting for her, “Congratulations!” she exclaimed when Hermione entered their small cubical, but Hermione just shook her head.   
“Sorry to disappoint Ari but the wedding is already off”, her voice was wavering and tears were coming to her eyes again so Ari wrapped her in a giant hug.   
“Oh dear, okay well I'm going to let the entire office know we have a huge case on and must not be disturbed under any circumstances.”   
Hermione smiled, “That's exactly what I need Ari, thank you.” The thought of well meaning colleagues congratulating her, or even worse Arthur and Percy coming to see her, was more than she could handle. So she threw herself into work during the day and worked late most evenings for the rest of the week, Ron sometimes popped round to pick up clothes and chat in the evenings and although she was sad she did not have any regrets. Harry had reached out to offer to chat, which she would take him up on soon but not quite yet, and Ron had assured her the family knew but no-one was angry, after all he knew that his family felt like an extension of her own. However when Ron told her this her stomach flipped, so Ginny knew and hadn't contacted her, maybe she was thinking this was all a mistake or she felt guilty. By Friday Hermione couldn't stand second guessing herself so she had a large glass of wine and sent a message by floo to Ginny, inviting her round to brunch the next day. An enthusiastic reply came very quickly and Hermione was able to take a breath.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ginny

The following week after the kiss was agonising for Ginny. Straight after Hermione left Ginny felt pretty confident, Hermione had kissed her after all and although she hadn't said I love you back, she hadn't rejected her. However by Tuesday Ginny felt sick, she hadn't heard anything more from Hermione and presumed she had decided to just forget the whole thing, but then she had a catch up with her mother, who let her know the engagement was off! Ginny's heart soared and she had to fight to keep a smile off of her face as she asked what had happened.   
“Well you know how much we love Hermione darling but her and Ron just weren't in love anymore, very agreeable breakup it seems, although I am disappointed there won't be another wedding, I was even hoping there might be a little Weasley on the way but…”   
As her mother whittered on Ginny tried to keep her mind on the conversation but it kept drifting back to Hermione, her full lips and the silver shimmer on her dark skin from her patronus. After her flying practice on Wednesday she was surprised by Harry on the edge of the pitch, “Did you forget we had plans?” He asked and she grimaced an apology. “Don't worry he said, I'll wait here while you get changed.”  
At a café round the corner they started to catch up, with the main topic of conversation of course being Ron and Hermione. After checking both were okay Ginny kept trying to move the conversation on but Harry wouldn't let her, eventually he asked her, “What's the matter? Why do you keep trying to avoid this? Did you have a fight with one of them or something?”  
“Or something” muttered Ginny.  
“Well spit it out,” said Harry, “you've been distracted for ages.”  
Ginny felt like it was a bad idea to talk to Harry about this, after all he was her ex and Hermione AND Ron's best friend, but he also knew them all best and might be able to shed some light on this very complicated situation.  
“Okay,” she began, “it kind of goes back to us breaking up, as much as I loved you we had grown apart, but what I didn't tell you is that I had fallen for someone else. Nothing ever happened with them and I knew nothing ever could so I just kept them close as a friend and hoped I could be happy with that.”  
Understanding was dawning on Harry's face.  
“But then last weekend I found out that the woman I loved had gotten engaged… to my bloody brother. I lost it a bit and had a heavy night out, got with that really fit girl from the team, you probably saw it in the prophet, very embarrassing. But when Hermione came over to do ‘maid of honour’ things she was absolutely livid with me and all our emotion just came pouring out until we… kissed.”   
Harry's mouth was a full and circular o by now and he had to shake his head to get hold of his lower jaw. “Fuck Gin,” he said, “well that's a bit, ERM… complicated?”  
“Too bloody right, as annoying as he is I also love my stupid brother and I don't want to hurt him, this whole family has been through enough pain, I can't add to that.”  
“Yeah,” said Harry, “but what if she, yaknow, loves you back? You can't both be miserable forever.”   
Ginny shrugged, “I guess we'll get over it, at least her and Ron didn't get married when they weren't in love.”   
“Well I'd give it some time,” Harry advised, “but don't be miserable, you deserve love too.”   
On Friday Ginny was relaxing after a particularly hard practice, her whole body was aching and she felt a headache probing at her temples when her fire roared green and a letter flew through, which she caught, she was a better chaser but she'd still been a good seeker. Seeing Hermione's handwriting she sat bolt upright and ripped the envelope open, she was inviting her to brunch! She didn't hate her! Ginny confirmed her reply and sent it back, sending all the love in her heart along with it.   
But the next day at brunch there was nothing overtly romantic, they had witchy mocktails as Ginny was now in training and couldn't drink and ate way too much guac. When they were sitting on the couch, Crookshanks settled on Ginny’s lap, and Hermione thought how Crookshanks had never warmed to Ron after the whole Pettigrew incident. It felt like old times except every time their hands brushed sparks flew between them and Ginny was constantly blushing. After a few hours of chatting and hanging out, Hermione started to talk weirdly formally.  
“Now Ginny,” she started looking hella nervous, and swatted Crookshanks to the floor “as you know me and Ron have split up, I no longer want to stay in this house with just Crookshanks and I propose we move into your flat for a short while as you have a second bedroom and I don't really have many other close friends, other than Harry ofc, but…”  
Ginny cut her off, “Of course I'd love to have you!”  
“Oh, but I have a whole presentation”, Hermione continued, pulling out a binder from under the coffee table.  
Ginny swatted the binder away and laughed so hard she snorted, “You're such a weirdo Herm, just stay okay! How soon can you move?” And Ginny bent down to pick up Crookshanks and cuddle him to her.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hermione (and Ginny)

Living with Ginny was wonderful, she was working late less because she was so excited to spend more time together. In their evenings they made dinner together, watched films and documentaries and did what Ginny called ~self care~ which tended to be face masks and nail polish. Ginny really listened when she asked about her day and even managed to make quidditch sound interesting. However they still hadn't talked about the kiss and were incredibly careful to keep things purely friendly. Whenever Hermione was near Ginny however it felt like her whole body was thrumming, when they sat next to each other on the sofa, if their bodies touched, Hermione felt like she was being struck by lightning and every evening when Hermione got ready for bed her knickers were always soaked.   
When they had been living together for a month it felt like the air in the flat was so taught it might snap, and Hermione needed a release that her own fingers could no longer bring, so extremely innocently she asked ginny if she'd help her pick out a vibrator. Hermione enjoyed watching Ginny choke on nothing and the familiar flush rising. Pretending not to notice anything Hermione sat next to Ginny, their arms brushing, and pulled out her phone, after some googling (in incognito of course) she found something perfect for her, not too big but with a powerful battery. Even though they were giggling and teasing each other, the air felt heavy with suspense and every time they brushed each other, Hermione felt almost sick with desire.   
“Well that’s the one” Hermione said, paying with a click and putting her phone away regretfully, if anything this had made the tension worse, instead of breaking it, she wasn’t sure what she had thought would happen, but this felt anti-climatic.  
“I’m just going to put this on charge” Hermione let Ginny know and walked to her bedroom. Bending down to plug the phone in she felt eyes watching her, and straightening up she saw Ginny blocking the doorway, viewing Hermione with dark eyes, her usual green obscured by widened black pupils.   
Before she could say anything Ginny had crossed the room in a few short strides and taken Hermione in her arms, pressing their lips together and tangling their bodies in a passionate embrace. Their kiss was passionate and messy, hands wandering and groping where they could reach and mouths tasting, exploring and inviting more. Almost all of Hermione’s body felt on high alert, the hair on her arms stood on end, there was electricity flowing from the crown of her head to her toes, and she could feel her nipples grazing against Ginny’s chest. However her brain had completely melted and was no longer functioning at a human level, so when Ginny pulled away she actually let out a small groan.  
Smiling cockily Ginny asked “I’m pretty sure that noise just answered my question, but I need to check you want to do this” When Hermione giggled Ginny gave her an affectionate shake  
“Hey, it’s important to me” and Hermione looked into her gorgeous eyes and nodded,  
“Yes, I want this as much as you do”  
And with one swift movement Ginny swept Hermione onto the bed, they landed hard but did not take a beat to continue their assault on each others’ mouths. There was more urgency to their kissing now, they both knew they had crossed a boundary and there was no going back now, so they were going to enjoy it. Hermione fought for control, pushing back on Ginny, however when Ginny raised her leg so that it rubbed against the crotch of Hermione’s jeans, she let out a low moan and relented to Ginny’s control. Having won dominance Ginny smiled against Hermione’s lips, before moving her mouth lower, nipping and kissing at Hermione’s neck, while Hermione grinded herself against Ginny’s leg. Bringing her mouth up to Hermione’s ear ginny growled  
“I’m going to fuck you so much better than that toy could”  
At those words Hermione lost any semblance of decorum, her head nodded and her hips bucked wildly against Ginny’s leg. But Ginny wasn’t going to be quick about it, she had waited too many years to let this end in a few minutes; she lifted Hermione’s sweater and top over her head, leaving her in a pretty pink lace bra that complimented her darker skin. Ripping off her own top so that their bare skin could be more in contact, Ginny started to move her mouth down Hermione’s body. Though Hermione was disappointed at Ginny’s leg being moved, her brain was immediately distracted by the feel of a hot mouth on her erect nipples, Ginny’s tongue swirling, tasting. She could feel a pulsing in her knickers and an intense desire for Ginny to touch her there, it was taking too long, but when she tried to touch herself for some release Ginny held her hand away and gave her a warning nip on her nipple. The feeling was a jolt through her body and she whimpered in submission, she would be good and wait. Ginny could feel her own nipples dragging on Hermione’s stomach and she wanted to feel more of the girl beneath her. Hermione’s jeans were restricting Ginny’s access, so, although reluctant to leave Hermione’s large heaving chest, Ginny sat up and undid her jeans, pulling them all the way off. To her surprise Hermione was wearing matching pink lace underwear, which shone against her curves, and showed a hint of soft pubic hair beneath. Arching an eyebrow Ginny commented “I thought girls only wore matching underwear in films” but Hermione was not shied by Ginny’s teasing tone, “maybe I was hoping something would happen” she replied. This sent Ginny’s heart wild, it beat so hard she thought it must be visible on her chest, Hermione had wanted this, hell Hermione had practically planned this! Ginny felt so relieved she hadn’t been the only one feeling this way that she dived back to Hermione's mouth to resume their kissing. Hermione could feel the rough fabric of Ginny’s jeans rubbing against her pants, providing so much stimulus that she was gasping for breath and trying to calm the undulating of her hips. She felt Ginny’s hands move down to her body, one stopping at her breast, but the other travelling lower to push her lacy underwear aside, Ginny’s fingers were cool against her hot skin and the sensation was almost too much for Hermione, with her almost cumming right there, but she managed to just hold on. Ginny’s deft fingers slowly parted her, running along her length and pausing at the clit to slowly massage it before moving away again. Hermione’s hips were bucking again under Ginny, who slowly complied, slipping one finger, and then two, into Hermione, who moaned loudly and settled to get used to the feel, before starting to move her hips again. Ginny took this as permission to move and angled her hand so she could bend her two fingers and find the right spot. She knew when she had because Hermione’s moans became guttural, she raked her fingers down Ginny’s back and moved her hips in time to Ginny’s rhythm. Ginny felt light headed, Hermione was moaning, gasping and writhing with her fingers inside of her, and Ginny was gasping, now rubbing herself against Hermione’s leg, building friction and pleasure. Flicking her thumb round, Ginny found Hermione’s clit and started rubbing against it, and with that the girl on the bed was undone, bucking her hips with abandon she came over and over again, tightening around Ginny’s fingers and clutching her to her chest, kissing messily. When she became too tender Hermione tapped Ginny’s arm and she withdrew, both of them were shaky, smiling at each other dreamily and kissing sloppily. After a while of this Hermione tapped her lovers butt and commanded “Jeans. Off”. With Ginny in just her underwear next to her on the bed Hermione began her own exploration of her lover's body, her beautiful freckles, her smaller pert breasts and flat stomach. Hermione’s hands trailed circles down Ginny’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.When she reached down Hermione could not believe how wet Ginny was, her fingers slid into her easily but Hermione did not have to touch her for long before she was cumming, gasping and moaning Hermione’s name, as her clit was circled, rubbed and teased. Both women fell asleep that night after many more orgasms, tangled in each other.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ginny

After that night they knew they could not deny their feelings any longer, they talked at length about how to break their relationship to the world. Ginny knew it wouldn’t be easy and there would be a lot of hurt, but she loved Hermione so much, so all consumingly, it was like she’d been hit with 100 love potions. Hermione had moved into Ginny’s room officially and they were spending every spare minute they had together, but so far the only person who knew was Jara, who had squealed, punched Ginny on the arm and had promised not to tell anyone… for now at least. Eventually they decided to divide and conquer, Hermione would tell Ron, Ginny would tell her parents and they would both talk to Harry. Although Ron was Ginny’s brother they decided Hermione should talk to him, as he was likely to be more sympathetic to her, and he and Ginny shared a hothead gene, which meant there was a higher chance of a screaming match ensuing. They tackled Harry first as he was the most known variable, he was delighted for them both but warned them to be delicate with Ron. They booked their second coming outs on the same evening; Hermione went to visit Ron, and Ginny her parents. They kissed before leaving the house and kissed Crookshanks’ head for luck. Ginny returned first, her parents had been shocked but accepted that this was not just a fling and they were in love, they had loved Hermione as a daughter for many years so they were able to forgive her as well. Ginny made dinner and sat down to wait for Hermione, but as the hours wore on and the sky grew darker Ginny started to feel agitated and paced in front of the fireplace. Just as she was about to go looking for her, the flames turned green and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, soot sticking to wet streaks running down her face. Of course Ron hadn’t taken it well, he completely blamed Ginny of course and vowed never to speak to either of them again. At the time Ginny took this on the chin, she was hurt of course but it was what was to be expected. He would come round though she thought. However as the months went by and summer turned to Autumn, turned to winter Ron’s vitriol did not weaken. Ginny spent Christmas with Hermione’s family instead of at the burrow, and there were now two events for all the family milestones, one for Ginny and Hermione, and one for Ron. Whenever Ginny reached out to Ron she got nothing back, Harry warned her to give him time but she knew her brother, he was as stubborn as her and she didn't think he would ever forgive them. She knew that this was hard for Hermione as well, who had now lost all friendship with Ron, and therefore also saw Harry less. However they took comfort in each other, they had Hermione’s work colleagues round for dinners and the Harpies round for parties.   
For their one year anniversary Hermione gave Ginny a silver ring on a necklace which was inscribed with ‘my love’. Ginny was super embarrassed because she’d gotten Hermione a strap-on, she tried to hide the present behind her back but Hermione wrestled it out of her hands and her eyes lit up. They both wore their presents that night.   
Ginny was training hard for the World Cup at this point, so the morning after their anniversary she got up early for training, kissing Hermione gently on the head and breathing in her warm, sleepy smell, which still contained a hint of sex from the night before. As she did her sprints up and down the training quidditch pitch she could feel the cool ring bouncing around her neck, but she was distracted when she caught sight of a gangly ginger man at the side of the pitch. In the same moment she recognised Ron she was caught on the head by a stray bludger being used in drills. Ginny heard a loud crack and bright lights flashed in front of her eyes, then just the sensation of falling.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hermione

Hermione had just finished another report and was enchanting an interdepartmental memo for the 11th floor when a familiar jack russell patronus scurried into existence next to her desk and spoke in Ron’s voice “Ginny’s in St Mungo's - Ground Floor: Artefact Accidents, come quickly” before dissipating as if smoke. Hermione’s heart dropped out of her stomach and she thought momentarily she might be sick, but she managed to steady herself. Gathering her thoughts and figuring out the quickest way to get there, Hermione muttered a spell of her own creation, designed to lower any anti-apparition jinxes already in effect, she hadn’t tried it out before because it would be strictly forbidden, allowing anyone who knew it to even break into hogwarts, but this was an emergency and turning on the spot with a loud pop she thought of St Mungo’s. The spell worked but the staff in St Mungo’s could not be less cooperative, eventually she found a nurse who could tell her where to go, and where she could find Ginny. She was led to a bed with the curtains drawn around. Pulling them back sharply she was met with Ginny lying motionless in the bed with bruises all over her face and a bandage wrapped around her head, there was blood visible beneath the layers. Ron sat next to her with this head in his hands, when he looked up at her he sadly shook his head. Tears filled Harmione’s eyes and bile invaded her throat, the room started spinning but then Ron, Ron was starting to smile? Was he so twisted that he was pleased his sister lay dying and Hermione would have to mourn her!? But then there was laughter, not coming from Ron but from Ginny, who now had her eyes open and was trying to hold her lips together. Hermione was completely dumbfounded, and then she realised, Ginny was fine! They were actually pranking her! Turning all her fury on Ron, who was now openly laughing she hit him with her coat “YOU. ABSOLUTE. PIG” she yelled, battering him as he covered his head with his arms.   
“Hey, hey, hey” he struggled away, “this was your girlfriend’s idea not mine!!” Hermione turned on the spot and Ginny stopped laughing at her brother’s assault and looked a bit scared “I’m sorry babe, it was just too good an opportunity to miss!” Hermione glared at Ginny   
“If you didn’t look so damaged I’d leave right now! So what, how long have you and Ron been in cahoots to pull this prank?”   
Ron butted in “No, no, she really is hurt. I decided to go visit Gin at practice and talk today, but she got distracted (“by him” Ginny interjected) and a great big bludger hit her in the head, must have fallen 20 foot, and was rushed to St Mungo’s, so I sent you the patronus, I was really worried, promise. But then Ginny came to, and you know how good St Mungo’s are with this type of thing, so we knew she was fine by the time you got here, we just thought we’d have some fun…” His voice trailed off in response to Hermione’s withering stare. And then she turned to look at Ginny and burst into tears, Ginny attempted to sit up but winced so Hermione dragged her chair over to the bed and let herself weep while Ginny stroked her hair and apologised. She felt Ron leave the cubicle. “I thought I’d lost you when I got that patronus” she wailed, and Ginny apologised again and reassured her that with some rest and skelegro she’d be right as rain. Hermione got control of herself as Molly and Arthur arrived to check on their daughter, and left them to fuss over her. In the corridor she was met with Ron offering tea, she accepted it begrudgingly “that was really rubbish of you, you know Ron” she muttered.   
“Yeah well, so was shacking up with my sister” replied Ron without missing a beat. Hermione flushed red but when she turned to respond she saw Ron was smiling and relief flooded her body.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ginny and Hermione

On their two year anniversary Ginny was getting dressed, she and Hermione were going to apparate to a greenhouse in Berlin where they had been on a few dates. The only thing that was worrying her was that she hadn't seen her necklace from Hermione in a few days, after her accident last year she’d been told off by coach for wearing it during practice as it was a choking hazard, and had been forced to take it off before every practice, but obviously she had grown careless and misplaced it. Hoping Hermione wouldn’t notice she pulled on her coat and called Hermione over for a kiss. She wanted to see if they could apparate while kissing but Hermione said she couldn’t concentrate on anything but her when they were kissing, so they broke apart for the journey. They spent the day strolling through the greenhouses and beautiful gardens that were in full bloom, and in a secluded area, under a wide tree, surrounded by bluebells, Hermione pulled Ginny’s necklace out of her pocket.   
“Why did you nick my necklace?” Ginny asked incredulously.   
Without answering, Hermione removed the ring from the chain and got down on one knee, her stomach was in knots but her mind was sharp as she asked Ginny Weasley to be her wife.


	15. Epilogue - 19 years later

“Red hair, the cutest dimples, why you must be a Weasley!” the little girl laughed and wriggled out of her Uncle’s embrace, “Uncle Ron! You’re embarrassing me!” giggled Willow Granger-Weasley. Harry laughed and ruffled her hair as she sought refuge behind his legs. Hermione and Ginny were sending their eldest, Nymphadora, off to Hogwarts, along with her cousins Fred and Scarlet, and honorary cousin Lily. Willow was still a few years too young and while Ginny empathised with her feeling left behind, Hermione was glad to have her for a few more yearsl. They had decided to have children after Ginny retired from the Holyhead Harpies, after bringing them the closest they’d ever been to national championship, and Hermione had done some calculations about the best time to have children in relation to her career. However she had not calculated in her own popularity, and was looking at being appointed Minister for Magic ahead of her schedule, which of course she saw as terrible, but her family had never been prouder. Once the train was gone Ron was going to take Willow for a sleepover with her younger cousin Jemima, to allow Hermione and Ginny to have their first date night in a while, although they’d probably just talk about how much they missed Nymphadora’s quick conversation and Willow’s humour. As the train pulled out the station Ginny and Hermione conjured matching otter patronuses, which sped along the side of the train, as Nymphadora and other children leaned out the windows to wave goodbye. When the train was out of sight Ginny pulled Hermione into a side hug and kissed the top of her head. All was well.


End file.
